thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria "Vic" Rogers
History Victoria was a by-product of a long relationship between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanova. Vic was of course a fragile infant, and constantly had been sick. By the time she was one she has contracted a wide variety of infant illnesses, more than once. Thus she has had been passed off between her mother and father frequently as they had promised that one of them would always watch their daughter while the other one worked. As living with their daughter was not a routine of normalcy, as there was always at least one trip to the hospital for their little girl. Of course when she had stayed in her father’s care she had also spent some time with her older half-brother, and she enjoyed her time with him when she wasn’t in the hospital. However that routine of passing her back and forth between the two of them had come to an abrupt stop during one visit with her father. When Vic was three, her mother had to go on a mission and had to leave her with her father. Of course the mission went horribly wrong, and Sharon was killed. Without her mother to help share the caretaking of little Vic, this duty fell solely on Steve and thus he stepped down from the field missions to spend more time with his motherless child. Of course the responsibility was also shared with her half-brother, but mostly her father did most of the work. But with her being three, she didn’t quite remember much. Then shortly thereafter, her half-brother’s father came for him and took him away. She had no understanding of what was happening around her, just that she had missed her half-brother dearly. Vic grew up with her father, still a fragile young girl and her health prevented her from going to school like a normal girl at the age of five. She also grew up the perfect example of a ‘military brat’ due to her father and his work. After a serious bout of illnesses that nearly took his daughter from him when she was six, Steve had made a rash decision and asked that SHIELD synthesize the super soldier serum from him. It took them away but they finally managed to do so. Once Steve was certain it was a stable formula, he allowed his seven year old daughter to undergo the process of enhancing her body, making her stronger, as well as enhancing her performance as well. It was after that experiment, when she no longer fell ill constantly. Her father then began to train her, and she picked up on his fighting style. Mastering it even. This was of course when she wasn’t in school and studying. When she turned 18 she enlisted in the Army, to serve her country and to follow in her father’s footsteps. However during one training exercise, a high ranking officer witness her strength when a structure collapsed on top of some of her platoon mates. She easily lifted some of the heavy pieces to free them. The officer approached her and after learning about her and why she was able to do that, she was then assigned to SHIELD joining the Avengers like her father before her. Since he was no longer working in the field, he passed her his shield to use. Personality Growing up with her father, Vic has developed a sense of morals that are a good sense of right and wrong. She will come to the aide of her friends and family if she thought that they were ever in trouble, but because of her weak start she will not want to feel that she is degrading someone while she is helping. She is a very logical thinker, and her thoughts are very organized. She is the type of person that sits back and thinks her actions over repeatedly making sure she is doing the right thing before actually making a move. She isn’t the type to go out there and party carelessly, as she would rather be the first one to volunteer to be the designated driver if going out with friends. Powers and Abilites Powers The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Dr. Reinstein described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution", while still remaining completely human. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, she was transformed from a frail young girl into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Although the SSS is definite, she maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *'Peak Human Strength:' Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, she is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,100 lbs) which is consistent with her strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. She can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Peak Human Speed:' She can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour), and has on occasion run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). *'Peak Human Stamina:' Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in her muscles, granting her exceptional endurance and lung capacity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Agility:' Her agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.She can coordinate her body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. She also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. Her reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Peak Human Durability:' Her bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes her very durable compared to a normal human. She is durable enough to the point that if a person beats her with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually brake and Rogers would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how she survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout her career. *'Peak Human Healing:' Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means she can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in her body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from her body keeping her healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. *'Peak Human Mental Process:' Her mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing her mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is her tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses a near-eidetic memory, meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables her to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Peak Human Senses:' Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. She once said that he is able to dodge bullets because she sees faster than them. *'Peak Human Aging:' The SSS dramatically slows Rogers' aging due to extensively healthy cells. Sersi once stated because of this it is possible that she may indefinitely maintain her youth. This would presumably also include Isaiah Bradley and Josiah X, two others exposed to the Super Soldier Serum. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Rogers is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. Her training first originated under her father, and then later when she enlisted into the armed forces after high school. It is possible that they trained Rogers in the more complex techniques because her body was already developed for them and because the majority of her combat knowledge (including her gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to her being recruited by the Avengers. As a result, Rogers is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Historical Fencing and Wushu. It is also possible and likely that she studied more disciplines in the present after being recruited by the Avengers and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but it has yet to be proven. She has also learned from her father is own special fighting style. Rogers is one of the finest martial artist earth has ever known. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Her years of training and experience with her father's unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow her to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, she is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing her to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' She is an accomplished strategist. She had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Acrobat:' Her years of training and experience have made her an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. * Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. She is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts her own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving her. *'Professional Sketch Artist:' She has great artistic skill which she developed from childhood. She often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning her skills to the NYPD for a time. Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with her free time *'Expert Marksman:' Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though she prefers not to use them. *'Weapons Proficiency:' She does not typically utilize weapons other than her shield, but in desperate situations she wields additional weapons to ensure victory. She is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs and even firearms. *'Multi-lingual:' Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Japanese, and some Italian. She might be lingual in other languages. *'Expert Vehicular driver:' She is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, trucks, jets, tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Strength Level She has been known to overhead press 800 lbs, but had also bench-pressed 1,100 lbs and curled 500 lbs. She is cited as having the strength of 10 men and had herself once stated that she has the strength of half a platoon of fighting men (around 10). She had been referenced at least twice as having preternatural strength. Weaknesses Family and friends as when their safety and lives are involved she loses all rational and logical thought, and is still human. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Uniform:' As Captain America she wears a water and fire retardent costume, which is made of kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts ie, falls from 30 mts height and the suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminium. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. She carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in her left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Utility Belt:' Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit(containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.) and others. Transportation Rogers regularly uses both a high-performance motorcycle and a van. As an Avenger, she travels via Quinjet or Sky-Cycle and formerly aboard SHIELD or military vehicles while on assignment. Weapons Her father's, the original Captain America, Shield: A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds, it was made of a unique Vibranium-Steel alloy that had never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with a steel alloy he was working with and an unknown catalyst, creating the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability to identify the still-unknown factor that played a role in it; however attempts to reverse engineer its composition resulted in the development of adamantium. The shield was issued to her father, Captain America, by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible: it was resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it could be damaged in any way would be by tampering with its molecular bonding. Notes *Her nicknames are Vic, Vicky, and Tori but do not call her those unless you know her REALLY well. Trivia Links Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rogers Family Category:Played by ABBY